The present invention generally relates to user equipment (UE) synchronization to a base station. More particularly the present invention relates to a cell search system which utilizes an improved initial cell search algorithm.
Initial cell search algorithms are used to synchronize the UE to a base station. The UE accomplishes this procedure via a common downlink channel called the physical synchronization channel (PSCH). Referring to FIG. 2, the PSCH has a structure wherein the same primary synchronization code (PSC) is transmitted at the beginning of each slot, while a secondary synchronization code (SSC) is transmitted for each slot, resulting in fifteen (15) different SSCs. As those skilled in the art know, a frame that is fifteen (15) slots long can transmit fifteen (15) SSCs.
The transmit order of the SSC depends on the primary scrambling code group number. As an example, in a five hundred and twelve (512) cell system, there are sixty four (64) groups. In each group, the patterns of the SSC and its cyclic shifts are different. As a result, there are five hundred and twelve (512) primary scrambling codes. Each cell, of a five hundred and twelve cell (512) system, is assigned a code such that no one code is used by more than one cell in a given reception area.
Therefore the cell search synchronization systems determine the primary scrambling code of a cell utilizing an initial cell search algorithm. Common initial cell search algorithms utilize three (3) major algorithms: a step 1 algorithm detects the PSC and determines a chip offset; a step 2 algorithm uses the information given by step 1 and detects the slot offset and code group number; and a step 3 algorithm utilizes the information provided by the step 2 algorithm and detects the primary scrambling code. Unfortunately, each step algorithm has an inherent error associated with it. The error present in each of the steps is caused by the UE detection of noise associated with the received common downlink channel, which can result in a high number of false detections.
Also, the common initial cell search algorithms can not handle a rejection by the upper layers of the wrong public land mobile network (PLMN). Since most algorithms detect the strongest cell in the common downlink channel, it is likely that each time the algorithm locates a cell the same PLMN will be associated with the cell. This results in a deadlock and ultimately an indication to the UE that there is no service.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method that reduces the number of false detections by the initial cell search algorithm and is able to overcome the deadlock associated with a rejection due to the wrong PLMN.
The present invention is a user equipment (UE) comprising a system for establishing a communication link. The system includes a first, second and third module and a controller. The first module first processes a communication signal and generates an index value associated with a primary synchronization code within the communication signal. The second module second processes the communication signal in response to the index value and a peak sample extracted from the first module and retrieves a code group number, slot offset and secondary synchronization code. The third module third processes the communication signal and retrieves a primary scrambling code in response to the code group number and the slot offset. The controller, which is coupled to the first, second and third modules, controls the adjustment of a search frequency of the UE to retrieve the primary scrambling code in the communication signal.